1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless charging apparatus and an electronic apparatus including the same, and more particularly, to a wireless charging apparatus in which a wireless charging coil is integrally formed with a case and an electronic apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in order to charge a secondary battery embedded in a portable terminal, or the like, research into a system for transmitting power wirelessly, that is, in a contactless manner, has been conducted.
Generally, a contactless power transmitting apparatus includes a contactless power transmitting apparatus that transmits power and a contactless power receiving apparatus that receives and stores power.
The contactless power transmitting apparatus transmits and receives power using electromagnetic induction and for this purpose, has a coil disposed therein.
The contactless power transmitting apparatus according to the related art is configured so that the coil is wound in parallel with a bottom surface (that is, an external contact surface). Further, the coil is fixed to the bottom surface by an adhesive, an adhesive sheet, or the like.
In case of the related art, as a wire-shaped coil is generally used, the coil is wound in a form in which coils are stacked while overlapping each other when being wound. Therefore, a thickness of the contactless power transmitting apparatus may be increased due to a thickness of a coil, turns of a coil, and the like.
Therefore, a need exists for the development of a wireless charging apparatus having a reduced thickness so as to meet the requirements of a recent tendency for the production of relatively slim devices.